


That Sinking Feeling

by guineamania



Series: Star Wars Sequel Series One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drowning, Emergency - Freeform, M/M, Shipwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Poe, is now the right time to start panicking?” Finn asked as he watched the water flow past the carrier ship’s window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sinking Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Abyssopelagic

“Poe, is now the right time to start panicking?” Finn asked as he watched the water flow past the carrier ship’s window.

“There is never a right time to start panicking but now would be an apt time to panic if you wanted to do so,” Poe stated, far too calm for the peril they were facing. They had been checking out a rumoured First Order supply mission over Naboo and the ship had been shot down into the planet’s many oceans. “I’m working on it okay. This ship is not designed for travelling underwater and our engines are fried. I need to redirect the back-up power to the escape pod but once I do that the life support systems in here will fail.

“And we won’t be able to breathe,” Finn sighed.

“And we won’t be able to breathe,” Poe repeated, hitting the console. “Go stand by the pod. I can redirect it from here then run as long as you are in the pod with the door open then we can start the depressurisation and oxygenation before the two of us pass out,” Poe stated but he did not sound convinced.

 

It worked. Finn thanked the maker every few seconds but it worked. They both sat on the floor of the pod as it jetted away from the still sinking ship. Poe was frantically gasping for air but they were both alive.

“Isn’t it Naboo that has the giant fish?”


End file.
